


A Little Less Conversation

by fuzipenguin



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21578293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: Face has heard all types of shovel talks although he never expected to get one from B.A.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 82





	A Little Less Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm *pretty* sure I hadn't posted this one anywhere else - I've had it in a WIP folder for *years*. Anyway, enjoy!

“So… you and Murdock,” B.A. said quietly and then fell silent.

Face waited a few heartbeats and then looked up over to where the big guy was sitting, a torn apart engine completely covering the desk surface in front of him. B.A. didn’t return his look, didn’t even acknowledge that he had spoken, just continued to work magic with the machinery in front of him.

Placing the rifle gently down across his knees, Face cocked his head and made an inquiring noise. “B.A.? You were saying?”

B.A. grunted inquisitively, and Face thought maybe he had been hearing things. It was approaching midday, and while the lingering scents of gasoline and gun oil hadn’t been overwhelming an hour ago, the midday desert heat was starting to make them a little more noticeable. Perhaps the fumes were getting to him.

“Hannibal and I ain’t stupid, you know,” BA said suddenly. “We know what you and the fool get up to. Neither of you knows the definition of the word ‘quiet’.”

Face felt something wrap around his heart and squeeze a little. He had thought his and Murdock’s ‘extracurricular activities’ had been kept under the radar, but he guessed he should have known better. The four of them practically lived in one another’s pockets, after all.

“B.A, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Face said, the easy smile automatically sliding into place. B.A. glanced up for the first time since their conversation had begun and pinned Face with a hard look.

“Don’t you try that on me, Face,” BA growled. “Your business is your own, and I don’t care none about where your dick ends up. But if you hurt him I swear there won’t be enough pieces left of you to fill a candy jar. You get me?”

Face drew back a little at the harshness of B.A.’s tone. He nodded rapidly, hands clamping down on the rifle in his lap. “I would never intentionally hurt him, Bosco,” Face said earnestly.

“I really… I really like him,” he added softly.

B.A.’s eyes gentled a little. “I know ya do. Just… take care of him… all right?”

Face nodded and B.A. bent his head again, big fingers working with the delicate innards of the engine with grace. For several more minutes there was nothing but silence, and Face resumed putting his weapon back together.

“Really, Face? _Murdock?_” B.A. spoke again suddenly, as if the question had been bothering him for a while now.

“He gets me,” Face replied simply, shrugging. He looked up at B.A., a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Plus, he’s good in bed. Like, really good…”

B.A. threw an engine part on the desk with a disgusted look on his face. “I don’t need to hear that!”

Face continued on as if he hadn’t heard B.A. “… great stamina, inventive, and he can do this thing with his tongue on my…”

“_Shut up!”_ B.A. bellowed at the top of his lungs.

“What’s got you in such a tizzy, Lil’ Lizzy?” a new voice said, and Face glanced over his shoulder to see Murdock standing in the doorway of the tent, hands stuffed in the pockets of his cargoes. He had a baseball cap haphazardly plunked down high on his head and his inquisitive expression was easily visible. 

“Hey, Murdock,” Face said. He didn’t mean for his voice to come out as husky as it did, but he couldn’t help it. Talking about his sex life with Murdock made him vividly recall the last time they had been together.

It had only been three days ago. There had been dim lights, deep kisses, and Murdock’s long fingers which had taken Face apart, inch by inch until he was a sobbing mess. Just thinking about that night made Face’s pants tighten uncomfortably.

Murdock’s gaze sharpened as his eyes met Face’s. He studied Face for a moment before grinning, a disarming little smile that said he knew much more than he was letting on. That little smirk of his always drove Face wild when it hovered above him while rough hands mapped out every inch of his body.

“Hey yourself. You polishing your gun?” Murdock asked, chin nudging the air as his gaze traveled down the length of Face’s chest to the gun in his lap. His eyes lingered there before flicking back up, becoming fixated on Face’s lips when he licked them.

“Yeah. It was getting… dirty,” Face said, a little breathlessly, squirming under the intense look.

“Oh, for… go ‘polish your guns’ somewhere else and leave me be,” B.A. said, grumbling.

Murdock turned to look over his shoulder at B.A., one eyebrow raised. “You don’t have anything you need cleaned, do ya, big guy? We could have one big gun cleaning party. Hey, where’s Hannibal?” He asked, looking around innocently.

Face darted upwards and grabbed Murdock by the elbow, quickly tugging him back out of the tent. B.A.’s expression was leaning towards mayhem, and Face very much wanted to keep his lover in one piece.

There was still so much to explore in their relationship and Face didn’t want to miss even one bit. 

~ End


End file.
